Pacify Her
by jeonkink
Summary: "Alguien me dijo 'no tomes las cosas que no son tuyas', ¿Pero era tuyo si me deseaba tanto?" -Vkook/Taekook -SongFic -One-shot


_"Un cansado y triste chico se cruza en mi camino, sosteniendo la mano de una chica."_

Cerré mis ojos por el fuerte impacto contra el suelo.

—¡Lo siento! De verdad, fue mi culpa.— el chico me ayudó a levantarme, una vez en pie observé quien era. Kim Taehyung, eramos compañeros en la escuela, cabe mencionar que él me gustaba. Se veía triste y cansado. A su lado una chica de lindo aspecto tomaba su mano.

—Descuida, no te preocupes.— Sonreí.

—Oppa, ya estamos en mi casa.— ¿Oppa?

—Oh, es cierto. Bueno, adiós cariño.— se despidió de la chica con un beso, luego esta entró a la casa que estaba en frente.

 _"Esa perra básica finalmente lo deja. Ahora puedo tomar a su hombre."_

—Kim Taehyung, ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Eramos compañeros en la escuela.

—¿Jeon Jungkook?— asentí.— Wow, has cambiado.

—Pues espero que ese 'has cambiado' sea en forma positiva. — reí.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí.— río también.— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

—Me encantaría.

 _"Alguien me dijo 'no tomes las cosas que no son tuyas', ¿Pero era tuyo si me deseaba tanto?"_

—Jajaja, ay TaeTae eres muy gracioso.— reía mientras trataba de que el helado en mis manos no cayera al piso.

—¿TaeTae?

—Eh…

—Me gusta ese apodo.— se fue acercando a mí, lentamente, nuestros labios se rozaban y de pronto ya estaban unidos en un beso.

 _"Cálmenla, me está sacando de quicio. Tú no la amas, deja de mentir."_

—¡Taehyung! ¿Qué significa esto? Mi amiga me mandó una foto tuya, besándote con él.— me apuntó.— ¿Acaso me estás siendo infiel? ¿Con un hombre?— suspiré cansado.

—No mi amor. Seguro tu amiga me confundió con alguien más. Te amo, yo jamás te sería infiel.— mentira.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.— Y ahí va un beso cargado de mentiras.

 _"No puedo soportar su llanto, ¿Dónde está su chupete?"_

—T-Tae.— sollozó.— Mis amigas siguen diciéndome que me eres infiel, son unas mentirosas, las mandé al diablo. Sé que tú no me harías algo así.

—Tienes razón bebé, nunca te haría algo así.— la abrazó.

—Aww, son tan tiernos.— me dan asco.— Espero se casen y tengan muchos hijos.— Uy sí.

La chica me miró de reojo, luego volvió la vista a Taehyung y estiró sus labios en señal de querer un beso. Después de que Tae se lo dio sonrió mientras me miraba. Oh, si tan solo supieras.

 _"Y amarla parece agotador. Entonces ámame a escondidas."_

—Siempre pareces tan cansado TaeTae. — hice un puchero mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Esa mujer es agotadora. 'Oppa, comprame una copa helado.' 'Oppa, comprame estos zapatos y estos vestidos.' 'Oppa, llevame a ese restaurante, todas mis amigas han ido ahí.'— Imitó la voz aguda de la chica. Yo solo reí. — Ya no la soporto.

—¿Por qué no terminas con ella?

—Sus padres son los jefes de mis padres. Si termino con ella, le irá a llorar a sus padres y puede que ellos despidan a los míos.

—Hmm, que mal. En todo caso no olvides que estoy aquí para ti TaeTae.

—Me encantas Kookie.— sonrió antes de besarme con dulzura.

 _"Alguien me dijo 'no tomes las cosas que no son tuyas', ¿Pero era tuyo si me deseaba tanto?"_

—No esta bien que hagas esto Jungkook.— Jimin le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues pobre chica, imagínate si se enterará, el dolor que ella sentiría.

—Pero ella no se va a enterar~

—Debes alejarte de las cosas que no son tuyas.

—Si no es mío, ¿Entonces por qué me desea tanto?

 _"Cálmenla, me está sacando de quicio. Tú no la amas, deja de mentir."_

—¡Kim Taehyung!— me separé inmediatamente al escuchar aquel chillido. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Entonces era cierto!— me levanté del sillón, al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo Taehyung.— Mis amigas tenían razón. ¡Me has sido infiel todo este tiempo! ¡Y con él!

—Lo mejor de todo esto es que mientras tú creías que él iba a quedarse en casa de Hoseok, él iba a mi casa y hacíamos cosas que ni te imaginas…

—¡Cállate zorra!— las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, rojas de furia.— ¡Cállate! ¡No te quiero escuchar!— dirigió su mirada hacia Taehyung.— Y tú… ¡Le diré a mis padres que me fuiste infiel! ¡Despedirán a tus padres!

—Hazlo, no me importa.

—Tus padres estarán decepcionados de ti.

—Ya es hora de que dejen de preocuparse solo por ellos y que piensen en mí también. Estaba arruinando mi vida a tu lado.

—¡Tú…!

—Fuera. No te quiero ver.

—¡P-Pero…!

—¡Fuera de mi casa, perra básica!— grité yo esta vez. Fue suficiente para que saliera corriendo por la puerta sin antes gritarnos que eramos unos malditos.

Taehyung se tiró en el sillón y suspiró aliviado.

—Por fin acabó todo esto.

—Sí, por fin acabó.— dije mientras me sentaba en su regazo.— Pero ¿Sabes? Hay algo que aún no hemos terminado.— me acerqué a sus labios.

—Mm, eso es cierto.— comenzó a besarme mientras me tomaba para subir conmigo a la habitación. Antes de comenzar a subir susurró sobre mis labios.— Ahora somos solo tú y yo.

—Y espero que siga siendo así.


End file.
